The Winterlord
by Lady Lacie Robin
Summary: Norte y Toothiana guardan un secreto que solamente el Hombre de la Luna y otro ser más conocen. Y es así como están pagando el precio.
1. Chapter 1

**The Winterlord**

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde el enfrentamiento contra Pitch Black. Norte se encontraba en su oficina, construyendo diferentes juguetes hechos de hielo como si no hubiera un mañana. En apariencia Norte lucía sumamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo pero si le prestaban un poco de atención, podían notar el leve nerviosismo en sus ojos y sus manos temblar.

Haberse enfrentado contra Pitch Black le trajeron amargos recuerdos que tenía enterrados muy en el fondo de su ser. Luego de tantos años, Norte ha aprendido a vivir con ello, pues no importaba cuánto esfuerzo pusiera, esos recuerdos eran imposibles de olvidar.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y se giró estando en su silla para ver al Hada de los Dientes entra con una mirada llena de seriedad. Norte la miró por unos breves momentos con una leve indiferencia y se giró nuevamente para regresar a sus juguetes.

"Supuse que vendrías tarde o temprano" dijo Norte sin volver a verla y muy seguro de sí mismo.

Toothiana voló hasta quedar del otro lado del escritorio donde Norte estaba trabajando, y aún estando frente a él, el hombre no se digno a mirarla.

"No me agrada" dijo ella directamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"¿Quién?" preguntó Norte continuando esculpiendo el hielo.

"Jack Frost" habló nuevamente, mirando cómo Norte había detenido sus manos por unos segundos para luego continuar como si nada "No me agrada"

"Esta bipolaridad tuya te está afectando, Tooth" dijo Norte mientras tallaba el hielo cada vez más rápido, ya no lucía como si estuviera creando algo en específico "Aunque te mostraste muy interesada por él con sus dientes y sus memorias"

"Es mi trabajo" respondió Toothiana algo irritada "En cuanto a las memorias, tenía que estar segura. La última vez que tuve contacto con un Frost no terminó muy bien"

Norte dio una risa seca y sin gracia alguna. El Hada de los Dientes arrugó su nariz y no dijo otro comentario. El hombre dejó finalmente el trozo de hielo sin forma en la mesa y después talló su cara con su gran mano.

"No seas ridícula" dijo él sonando casi ofendido "Tú no tuviste ningún contacto con Frost. Fui _**yo**_ quien lo tuvo"

"Y este es mi castigo, Nicholas"

Norte la miró con advertencia cuando ella pronunció su verdadero nombre. A parte del Hombre de la Luna, solamente el Hada de los Dientes lo llamaba de esa manera en ciertas ocasiones y no precisamente porque fueran cercanos, sino porque ella sabía lo que significaba el que lo llamara así.

"Cuidado" le dijo Norte después de un silencio "Que ahora seamos compañeros no significa que puedas hablarme como si fuéramos amigos"

Toothiana sonrió levemente y con burla.

"Luego de _**tantos años**_ , ¿no me consideras tu amiga? Me ofendes "Toothiana fingió sentirse herida y luego volvió a mostrarse irritada. Definitivamente ella tenía un problema de bipolaridad "Aunque dijiste lo mismo cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en este tonto juego de Guardianes hace muchos siglos atrás, supongo entonces que lo dices enserio. Pero ya verás, _Nicholas_ , algún día voy a recobrar mi poder y..."

Una vez más, Norte volvió a reírse pero en grandes carcajadas, interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a decir. Toothiana separó sus brazos y se mostró firme a pesar de las risas que él daba, elevando su mentón y mirando a Norte con cierta superioridad.

"Claro, claro" dijo Norte cuando dejó de reír "Seguramente algún día volverás a ser la magnífica bruja y de gran poder" la sonrisa de Norte se desvaneció completamente "No seas ingenua, han pasado muchos, muchos milenios. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora será diferente?"

Toothiana se mostró colorada de las mejillas y luego chasqueó sus dientes de mala forma.

"No me agrada" volvió a decir por tercera vez cambiando de tema "¿Por qué el Hombre de la Luna escogió a un Frost como Guardián?"

Norte encogió sus hombros.

"¿Castigo, tal vez?"

"¡Han pasado años!" replicó ella molesta "¡Siglos! ¡Milenios! ¡¿Cuánto más vamos a estar pagando el precio?"

"Tú dímelo" dijo Norte rápidamente "Tú eras la buena en saber los precios de la magia"

Norte se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el ventanal que daba la vista más hermosa que había en todo el Polo Norte. Toothiana se puso a un lado de él y a pesar de estar enojada, siguió su ejemplo y ambos miraron la nieve blanca del paisaje.

"Luego de todo este tiempo, este lugar sigue siendo tan frío como lo recuerdo. Pero al mismo tiempo ha cambiado. El mundo ha cambiado" susurró el hombre con nostalgia "Supongamos que ocurre un milagro y logras recuperar tu poder, de nada te va a servir ya porque ya nada será como antes. No lograrás recobrar tu estatus porque ya no existe más, solamente quedo yo como testigo de lo que alguna vez fuiste así como tú eres el único testigo de lo que yo fui. No hay leyendas tuyas de tus días de bruja ni tampoco algún registro con tu nombre"

Toothiana miró de reojo a Norte y luego se separó de él.

"Deberías estar feliz por lo que tienes ahora" dijo nuevamente Norte mirándola

"¿Feliz?" repitió ella con una cruel burla "¿Quieres que esté feliz por tener plumas en lugar de un cuerpo humano? ¿Quieres que esté feliz por tener que pasar la eternidad recogiendo dientes de niños? ¡Cómo te atreves!"

El Hada de los Dientes voló hasta quedar cara a cara con el vasto hombre. Ella tenía un rostro lleno de furia mientras que él la miraba con indiferencia.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no es así? "dijo ella sin medir sus palabras "Tú conservaste la inmortalidad, tú fuerza sobrehumana también y todavía tienes el gustoso placer de trabajar solamente una vez al año, ¡no tiene derecho a...!"

 _"¡Tomó nuestros corazones!"_

 _"¡Hechizó nuestros huesos!"_

 _"¡Usó nuestra sangre sobre su capa!"_

Toothiana guardó silencio y su rostro se tornó pálido, algo difícil de apreciar debido al plumaje que tiene. Norte sonrió de lado con tristeza y se apartó de ella.

"Los oíste, ¿verdad?"

"¿Son las voces de los niños?" le preguntó ella con miedo.

"De los ocho niños" dijo Norte mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla. Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa para luego poner su mejilla sobre su mano "Ellos me han llegado a perdonar luego de tanto tiempo, pero hay momentos en que se ponen de esta forma y no puedo detenerlos, sobre todo si tú estás aquí"

"Pues ve a darles de comer o sácalos a pasear" dijo Toothiana recobrando su compostura "Son tus renos voladores"

Norte volvió a reír y eso estaba fastidiando más al Hada de los Dientes.

"Juro que si vuelves a reírte, Nicholas, voy a..."

"¡Podemos pretender todo lo que queramos!" habló Norte casi gritando "Pero eso jamás quitará el hecho de lo que hicimos"

"Tú y tu estúpida ambición de querer gobernar todo el mundo, Nicholas" le dijo Toothiana con un timbre de furia "¡Y yo todavía más estúpida por darte lo que querías y decirte qué hacer!"

"Eras joven. Querías probarte como la mejor bruja de todo ese mundo antiguo, Hecate"

Las plumas de Toothiana se erizaron en sorpresa y ella miró rabiosa a Norte al atreverse a decir su verdadero nombre.

"Dos pueden jugar este juego"

Antes de cualquier otra cosa, un suave toque a la puerta los interrumpió.

Jack Frost entró tímidamente a la oficina de Norte y sonrió cuando los vio a ambos.

"Haciendo una fiesta sin mí, huh" dijo Jack divertido pero no se fijó en la mirada seria de ambos "Tienen que ver esto, Sandy utilizó su polvo de sueños en Phil y el Conejo. Sus sueños se juntaron y crearon algo divertido"

Toothiana intensificó su mala mirada hacia Jack hasta que el joven pudo notarlo. Jack cerró bien la puerta detrás de él y se mostró confundido.

"¿Acaso dije algo malo?" preguntó Jack inocentemente.

Norte se puso de pie y abrazó de lado a Jack.

"Nah, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres" dijo el hombre en broma "Su humor cambia a cada momento y con cualquier pequeñez"

"Es un alivio" suspiró Jack "Por un momento pensé que seguiría enojada por convertirla en lo que es ahora luego de tantos siglos"

El Hada de los Dientes y Santa Claus abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa. Norte se alejó de Jack y los dos lo miraron fijamente. Aquellos ojos azules llenos de amabilidad se habían tornado escarlata y no reflejaban alguna emoción.

Jack Frost sonrió macabramente.

"Entonces" habló suavemente y con un tono tranquilo "Nos volvemos a encontrar después de tanto tiempo" Jack miró solamente a Norte "Puedo ver que te va muy bien, Nicholas"

Norte asintió torpemente.

"¡Lo sabía!" mascullo Toothiana mientras volaba "¡Sabía que ibas a regresar, Jonathan Frost!"

"Estás equivocada, Hecate" Jack negó con su cabeza y extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados "Solamente tomé prestado el cuerpo de este joven cuyo apellido lleva en mi honor. Él tiene su propia voluntad, realmente no tiene ninguna conexión conmigo"

"¿Qué hay del hielo?"

Jack ya había bajado sus brazos y ahora alzó su dedo índice e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el techo. Nicholas y Hecate lo imitaron.

"Mi buen amigo allá arriba cree que debe existir alguien con mis mismas características. Alguien más... amable"

Toothiana entrecerró sus ojos desconfiada.

"Veo que a diferencia de Norte, todavía no te acostumbras a esto"

"Nunca" replicó la ex-bruja.

"Que idiota"

La habitación comenzó a congelarse poco a poco. Todo mueble y objeto estaba siendo cubierto por una capa fina de escarcha y la temperatura descendió dramáticamente. Norte sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al remembrar último y único encuentro con Jonathan Frost hace milenios.

"Mi buen amigo, el Hombre de la Luna es un tonto. Siempre creyendo en el perdón y el la redención, ¡pero yo no lo creo!" bramó el espíritu en el cuerpo de Jack. Del cayado que traía en sus manos comenzó a dispersar más hielo y ventisca dentro del cuarto, aventando todo a su paso "Esto no es nada a lo que ustedes se merecen luego de haber asesinado a ocho inocentes niños por poder. Deberían estar sufriendo en lugar de ser Guardianes"

"¡Pero hemos aprendido la lección, Señor!" discutió Norte a pesar de que su voz le temblaba "Los niños, ellos me han perdonado. ¡Aprendimos la lección! ¡Ahora protegemos a los niños!"

"¡Farsantes!" gritó Jonathan Frost. "Es por su culpa que en primer lugar se tengan que proteger a los niños. Es por ustedes que Pitch Black fue creado"

"¡No nos lo recuerdes!" comentó esta vez Toothiana, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas "¡Lo sentimos!"

Norte se sintió aliviado de que esa personalidad tranquila de Toothiana se haya manifestado, mejor ella a Hecate como realmente es.

La temperatura comenzó a subir y el hielo a derretir. Jack Frost cayó al suelo. Norte fue hacia él y lo encontró profundamente dormido, incluso estaba roncando. Lo único que ahora se oía eran los sollozos del Hada de los Dientes.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Toothiana entre lágrimas.

"Nuestro castigo" dijo Norte.

 _"¡Tomó nuestros corazones!"_

 _"¡Hechizó nuestros huesos!"_

 _"¡Usó nuestra sangre sobre su capa!"_

Oh, como deseaba Nicholas, el antes proclamado The Winterlord, nunca haber pedido más.

* * *

 **Basada en el audio _The Winterlord_ por Katy Towell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Winterlord**

* * *

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿por qué Santa Claus tiene una espada?

Como Guardián, él posee ciertas habilidades, de cierta manera, Santa Claus tiene poderes mágicos. Pero aparte de esa magia, él también tiene otros trucos bajo la manga. Por primera instancia, él es inmortal y no, esta inmortalidad no la obtuvo por ser un Guardián. En segundo, posee una súper fuerza, que no ejército o montaña puede detenerlo. Y en tercera, el puede volar como si tuviera unas alas en su espalda.

Pero Norte sólo utiliza una parte de todas estas habilidades para crear juguetes. Nada más ni nada menos.

¿Por qué no utilizar sus poderes? ¿Por qué utilizar una espada?

Llámenlo nostálgico si quieren, porque esa espada ha sido su compañera desde hace muchos, muchos años atrás, cuando el mundo todavía no tenía nombre ni estaba cerca a lo que es ahora, cuando sólo existía el note y el sur. Y aunque ahora no está orgulloso de lo que hizo con ella, siente que debe llevar consigo esta espada como recordatorio.

El recordatorio de que es un asesino.

El ahora llamado Santa Claus, quien le lleva alegría a los niños, tiene sus manos teñidas de rojo.

Él era joven y estúpido.

Fue uno de los primeros humanos en el planeta y era uno muy avaricioso. El fuerte y talentoso guerrero, que logró ser Rey del norte luego de haber derrocado la corona de ese tiempo, y fue llamado Winterlord.

Como Winterlord, Nicholas tenía la ambición de conquistar toda tierra a su paso. En aquel mundo donde sólo era norte y sur, el norte ya lo gobernaba por lo que creía que el sur también podía caer a sus pies.

Era más complicado, sus hombres no estaban acostumbrados al verano del sur cuando en el norte sólo hacía frío. Requería de más poder, pues en ese entonces solo era un hombre, uno fuerte tal vez pero mortal a final de cuentas. Así que recurrió a su fiel compañera, quien era el único miembro de su consejo: la bruja Hecate.

Hecate se distinguía por ser una audaz y talentosa bruja. Pero como todo, la magia siempre viene con un precio. Ella le pedía que sacrificara algo a cambio de las victorias en sus batallas. El precio siempre iba en aumento y sus demandas también, pero las recompensas por esos sacrificios eran diez veces mejores.

"Quiero conquistar el sur" le dijo aquel entonces a Hecate.

"De acuerdo" dijo ella con esa dulce y escalofriante voz "Pero el precio a pagar es mayor"

"Lo que sea"

Hecate sonrió y dijo:

"Encuentra ocho niños de corazón puro. Deben ser inocentes. Y mientras continúan con vida, arráncales el corazón. Luego me traes los corazones junto con sus huesos, y riega su sangre sobre tu capa"

Nicholas había quedado en silencio.

Hasta el momento, los sacrificios que Hecate le pedía hacer no tenían comparación a este. La cabeza de su alce favorito, quemar sus joyas más preciadas hasta el polvo, por mencionar algunas.

Nunca una vida humana, menos de niños. No es que tuviera algún aprecio por ellos, pero incluso para él tal demanda era para pensarse. Pero al ser en ese entonces alguien tonto y arrogante, se dejó llevar por el poder e hizo lo que la bruja le pidió.

Los corazones de los niños le dieron la fuerza, la sangre la dio la vida eterna y los huesos la habilidad de volar como si tuviera unas alas.

Conquisto el sur, no tengan duda de eso. Pero este tipo de magia tenía todavía precio que pagar.

La demencia de Nicholas.

Oír a cada momento las voces de los niños diciendo las mismas palabras una y otra y otra vez, y no ser capaz de poder dormir.

 _"¡Tomó nuestros corazones!"_

 _"¡Hechizó nuestros huesos!"_

 _"¡Usó nuestra sangre sobre su capa!"_

El vino le sabía a sangre y la comida a cenizas.

Nicholas estaba desesperado. No hubo mago o bruja, ni si quiera Hecate, que pudiera ayudarlo. Y en su desesperación acudió a Jonathan Frost. Un anciano que se decía era un sabio que resultó ser un Dios y en su ira por los crímenes que Nicholas cometió lo maldijo.

Fue Jonathan Frost quien le impuso la tarea de viajar por el mundo una vez al año para darles obsequios a los niños buenos mientras que a aquellos que son traviesos les deja un pedazo de carbón, el cual en ironía era un reflejo de lo que su propio corazón se convirtió.

Él creía que Jonathan lo había perdonado cuando el Hombre de la Luna lo recluto para ser Guardián, pero tal parece que ese no era el caso. El Dios continúa molesto por su crimen.

¿Quién era realmente para juzgarlo?

Norte había abandonado su oficina cuando Jack despertó confuso y no parecía recordar nada de lo que dijo. Toothiana parecía que estaba al borde del colapso y era mejor estar lejos de la bomba de tiempo que es ella. Ahora estaba en el establo con sus ocho renos, y con tan solo verlos le hacían sentir un nudo en el estómago.

"Lo siento" susurró él.

Los renos ladearon la cabeza y luego resoplaron, como si estuvieran entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

"Lo sé" continuó Norte "Prometí hace años que dejaría de disculparme, pero hoy fue..."

Norte tragó saliva.

Un reno se acercó a él y suavemente llevó su cabeza hacia él para que la acariciara. Norte se rió ante el contacto y comenzó a acariciar tiernamente al reno.

"Ustedes realmente son puros. Al final me perdonaron"

Tomó siglos, pero ahora ellos son sus compañeros. Ellos amaban volar por todo el mundo, ver todos los panoramas y verlo dejar los juguetes a los niños.

Bueno, ellos a final de cuentas también eran niños. Son niños.

Norte se sentó en el suelo y recargó su cabeza hacia atrás.

 _¡Mírate! El tan grandioso y poderoso Winterlord en un estado deplorable. Deberías tener vergüenza de ti mismo._

Nicholas cerró sus ojos y gruñó. Esa parte de su consciencia nunca lo dejará solo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, de vez en cuando continúa esa vanidad suya molestándolo.

"Winterlord" dijo él en voz baja.

Algunos renos lo oyeron y resoplaron fuertemente, como si estuvieran enojados.

"No he pensado en ello desde que el Hombre de la Luna me nombró Guardián"

Y ahora hay un Frost que tendrá el placer de recordárselo a cada momento.

 _"¡Tomó nuestros corazones!"_

 _"¡Hechizó nuestros huesos!"_

 _"¡Usó nuestra sangre sobre su capa!"_

Nicholas giró su cabeza con rapidez y miró a uno de los renos, quien se había acercado hasta él y que lo miraba con sus ojos negros con gran interés. Esas palabras malditas las ha escuchado muchísimas veces, y siempre le provocan ese escalofrío en su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que las oye.

A veces Nicholas se hace la pregunta: ¿por qué el Hombre de la Luna lo nombró Guardián? ¿Qué había de especial en él?

Al inicio, para él era una maldición ir a entregar juguetes una vez al año con los renos observando cuidadosamente sus movimientos y juzgándolo. No es como si él hubiera tenido la idea ni porque tuviera un corazón muy grande, ni siquiera le gustaban los niños.

Norte se llevó una mano a su cabeza.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendrá que soportar esto?

* * *

 **Basada en el audio _The Winterlord_ por Katy Towell.**


End file.
